And I Love Her
by The-Panda-Tamer
Summary: KIGO Trapped in a love triangle that could potentially destroy the ones around them, Kim and Shego try to stop but they just can't let go of the hold they have on eachother. Can their love really conquer all, or will it fall apart? Rating T for now.


**My first fanfic in how long? And to be honest, I think it is a lot better than what I've written before, lol. Been writing this on n off for like a month n a half... that is to say, I started it n then got completely pre-occupied with a lot of stuff, and only wrote bits as and when I had the time / patience to, lol. **

**I think the end of this might seem a little rushed... partly cos it is. I just wanted to get the first chapter done and put on here, lol. Also its like half 5 in the morning so me being tired is probly making me write kinda sucky, lol.**

**I am proud of this, lol, and I have high hopes for it... it might even be the first fanfic I _ever _completely finish, haha. Fingers crossed ey? Well, without further rambling, here it is :D **

**Enjoy, and make sure you review!  
**

---

Everything about this was wrong;

"_Shego…" she breathed out into the older woman's ear. She wrapped her legs around her slim waist and moaned deeply._

what they were doing,

_The green skinned woman responded by kissing the redhead's neck again, before biting down, which made her moans deeper and louder._

who they would hurt if they ever found out.

_She trailed kisses down her slim, pale body, hearing every gasp as she went. Her hands followed, lightly scraping over every curve, making the woman underneath squirm uncontrollably. _

They had tried to stop, God knows they did, but nothing could keep them apart.

_Fingers entangled in her long, jet black hair, which caused her to smile. Her slender fingers stroked between the redhead's legs, while her lips brushed the sensitive skin slightly above._

They didn't know how it happened,

"_Shego…." she breathed out again. "I…" A wave of pleasure washed over her; she could feel her heart beating faster and her breaths became shorter. "I… oh fuck." Her hands balled into fists, twisting Shego's hair as she went deeper. _

they couldn't even remember what made it happen this time.

_She couldn't help but move her hips in time, pushing into every movement her lover made. Kim's moans filled the room, getting louder and louder, becoming more drawn out. Her body tensed as she let out a cry of pleasure, before relaxing. She breathed deeply, eyes still closed, as she felt the woman move to lay on top of her. She opened her eyes, greeted by ones so similar to her own. She smiled tiredly. _

"_Shego… I love you."_

"_I love you too, Princess."_

But what they did know was that it wouldn't end.

---

She woke up, more suddenly than she would have liked. Her eyes opened, only to quickly close again, blinded by the sun. "Kimmie...?" she called out, rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes and sat up; across the room she could see her lover picking up her clothes that were scattered around the room.

"Pumpkin what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my clothes, I need to go." Kim replied, but without looking at the older woman. She sat on the corner of the bed, slipping her tight, plain white t-shirt on.

"Why? What time is it?" Shego moved closer to her, putting both arms round her waist to pull her closer. "I want you to stay." She kissed the redheads neck lightly.

"Shego, you know I can't stay, Ron's going to be wondering where I am." she sighed and leaned into the body behind her.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself for the millionth time Princess." the green skinned woman shuffled off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Please, don't." Shego turned around, looking at Kim tiredly.

"It's fine, I'll... I'll see you later." She walked back and gave the younger woman a brief kiss on the lips, then turned back and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Kim watched the door for a few moments and sighed in defeat when she realised Shego wasn't coming back out, at least until she left.

She finished getting dressed, by herself, and when she heard the door click behind her as she closed it, something inside her made her wish she never had to leave.

---

Kim unlocked the door and opened it slowly, looking round the side before walking in completely. Her eyes scanned the living room, noticing the empty pizza boxes. Rather than go to the bedroom, she decided to look on the sofa. When she got close enough, she saw a shape curled up, asleep. The redhead sighed as she looked down at him, hearing his low snore. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, reaching out.  
"Ron? Ron, wake up." Kim whispered. She shook his shoulder lightly, wondering if that, for once, it would wake him up from his deep sleep.

He groaned and turned over, batting away her hand. "No... sleepy time still..." he mumbled, before resuming his snoring. When this happened, she would usually have more patience, but she wasn't in the mood for it. She went towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass off the counter as she passed and filled it with cold water. She went back to Ron, who was now snoring louder. Even as she poured the water and heard him yelp as he jumped up, she didn't feel any remorse, but rather laughed slightly at the sight. The woman put the glass down on the coffee table and stood, glaring at the blonde man, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh... hey Kim." he said, sounding slightly surprised. He had wisely chosen not to question her actions; he had learned over time that when Kim looked at him like that he shouldn't challenge her in anyway. He would always lose, badly.

"Stayed up watching bad films and eating pizza again?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Looks like it." He grinned embarrassedly. "Where were you last night anyway?" Ron rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"I um, I ended up staying at Mon's, y'know... girl crisis."

"Oh, right yeah... how's she holding up?" He spoke, while inspecting his damp clothes.

"She's okay..." Kim trailed off. She hated using Monique's break up as an excuse, but was grateful for it.

"That's good then. I'm glad you're home now though."

He smiled, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms round her waist. She shuddered slightly, which didn't go unnoticed. Ron stepped back, and looked down at himself. Kim could only look at him, dread filling the pit of her stomach. He smiled apologetically towards her.

"Sorry about that, forgot my clothes were wet." He turned around, heading towards the bedroom. "I'm going to get changed... oh KP, you haven't forgotten about lunch with your parents have you?"

"No, I hadn't..." The redhead relaxed a little, happy that her boyfriend hadn't sensed the real reason for her reaction to his touch. "It's at two, right? I better go for a shower." Before Ron had time to shout a reply she had already rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, making sure she locked it.

---

The car journey to the restaurant had been almost silent, the majority of small talk having come from the young blonde, who chattered nervously. Kim hadn't wanted to go; she had simply wanted to crawl into bed and sleep all day. But with the lunch having been planned two weeks before, she knew she couldn't get out of it only to sleep instead. She didn't understand why Ron had wanted to have lunch with her parents in the first place, but she dismissed it, reckoning it wasn't worth questioning.

They entered the restaurant, arm in arm, and were lead to their table. Her parents were already seated, and stood to greet the couple.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." The redhead smiled.

"Kimmie Cub!" James Possible exclaimed as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Hi Kimmie." Ann Possible said, hugging the younger woman too.

"Hi Dr and Dr Possible." Ron said, a wide grin on his face.

"Ronald, good to see you." James shook his hand firmly.

"Hello Ron, it's been a while." Ann returned the smile.

They all sat simultaneously and opened their menus. Kim did her best to keep the happy look across her face but found it difficult. All she could think about was how miserable she was sat there, and how happy she could be if she was with her lover. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her as she realised what she was actually doing. It was something she rarely thought about, but when she did the feeling was enough to make her want to cry. Before she could drown in her thoughts any longer, she felt a soft nudge on her arm. She quickly looked up, blinking away the tears before they had chance to fall.

"Kim are you okay?" Ron asked, worry evident on his face. The redhead put the mask back on and smiled towards the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we ordering?"

-

After what seemed like hours later to Kim, they finished their deserts. The talk over lunch had been ordinary; how everyone was, what they had been up to, stories of Ron making an idiot out of himself. The young woman had blocked most of it out, only mumbling some kind of agreement when she had to. She was thankful it was all nearly over. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her parents or didn't want to spend time with Ron, it was more that she would rather be somewhere else, with _someone_ else.

"So, Ronald, excuse me for asking but why exactly did you want to have lunch with us? I don't mean that rudely but it seems rather planned out just to see us." James asked, leaning back in his chair. He was certain he already knew, and that his wife did too. Ron was never the most subtle when it came to things, but even so Mr Possible didn't think Kim knew. Her head had been in the clouds a lot recently.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Possible, I wanted you both to be here because, well... Kim," he turned towards her, looking her directly in the eye. She stared back, confused. As she glanced at her parents, she could see them both smiling but staying silent. She turned back, the confusion more obvious on her face.

"Ron?"

"Kim, there's something I want to ask you."


End file.
